Just This Once!
by Mookyul Kenji
Summary: YAOI - Yullen Kanda and Allen are sent on an investigation with Lenalee and Miranda... Fortunately, sexual tensions seem to be high, and the boys are sharing a room! :) -(MultiChap. Serious fluff, up until the end.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own D. Grey Man. **

**HOMOSEXUALITY WARNING! Don't like, don't read.**

**-(Yullen)-**

**CHAPTER 1**

Kanda's heavy exorcist boots clomp down the hallway, the repetitive noise echoing through empty space. His brow is furrowed, his pace combined with a stoic gaze express the importance of his eventual destination. Kanda knows a summons was to be expected, in the fragile state the Black Order was in, but he continued to worry. And this unneeded worry made him frustrated.

He had received a cryptic message in his room a day before, requesting his presence in a meeting that might reveal the location of a piece of innocence. (The message made him suspicious at first- It was a shoddily-ripped sheet of paper, with the words 'Meet in Komui's office at 8pm, tomorrow! Innocence may have been found!' scrawled across the surface. But asking around had givin him a rather irritating explanation for the letter… It was just Komui being a lazy-ass.) Kanda glances at a dingy wall-clock. 7:50 P.M., exactly. If anything, he'd be early. He exhales softly, trying to trick himself into calming the built-up anxiety in his stomach. But the knot stays, ever irritating. Kanda, thoroughly sick of the feeling, abruptly gives up any sort of effort to relax himself.

The door of Komui's office is just up ahead. It had obviously been a disgusting green color, before someone with half-assed intentions decided to splatter some black paint on it. Kanda grinds his teeth. Yet another untidy annoyance. Kanda comes straight up to the door and brings his fist down heavily upon it, aiming for a knock but settling with a decent KO punch. He hears a small commotion inside; Some talking, shuffling of papers, and suppressed laughter. Finally, the door opens.

"Kanda! I knew it was you!" Komui stands there, looking rather proud of himself. Kanda glares at him.

"Of course it was me. Who else would-" Kanda spots a few others in the room, behind Komui. His eyelids lower sharply. Staring back at him are three pairs of eyes, accompanied with exorcist coats and the like. Lenalee, Miranda, and… Allen. Kanda draws a sharp breath of frustration, and turns back to Komui.

"Care to explain?" The last word seems to drop out of Kanda's mouth, dripping so heavily with venom and rage that the entire room now seems to weigh a few tons. Miranda visibly hunches her shoulders. Komui laughs nervously, feeling intimidated despite his position of authority.

"Now, I never said anything about this being a solo mission-"

"You didn't say anything at all!" Kanda growls, remembering the suspicious looking letter that had obviously been slipped under his bedroom door while he slept. Komui sweats, glancing around for some help from the other exorcists. Lenalee is trying hard not to giggle. Miranda is staring off into space, careful not to involve herself in the potentially scary situation. But, finally, Allen speaks up.  
"The point is, we were all summoned for this mission, even if Komui failed to mention some minor details…" Allen stares at Kanda, his gaze unwavering, his eyes trying to communicate something unsaid: 'I am not intimidated by you.' Kanda doesn't like the defiance. It isn't normal for him. He feels his eyes slipping from Allen's, to the floor, but scrambles to correct himself. He would not give in to this bean sprout, no matter how idiotic the challenge!

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. In fact, you'd probably need something more heavy duty to cut this kind of tension; Say, a chainsaw.

"Erm, yes, Allen's right…" Komui stammers out, looking back and forth between Allen and Kanda. The two boys are glaring daggers at each other. It is alike to a staring contest… A staring contest that had bulked up on steroids, and then endured several years of military training in the Andes. The silence that follows seems to go on and on. Miranda shifts uneasily, twirling her hair with one finger and continuing to completely ignore what is happening.

"Hey-" Suddenly both Allen and Kanda turn their glares onto Komui. He jumps slightly, but knows it is imperative to keep their attentions focused away from one another. He clears his throat quickly.

"As you all know, I called you here for the possibility of recovering innocence." Suddenly Komui loses his previous nervousness. Determination settles onto his features, making him appear slightly grim.

"A large, isolated town far south of here is suspected of housing innocence."

"The reports of odd behavior have accumulated to a much larger number than normal. We have just enough reports to launch an official investigation."

"Though... I have to say, the evidence seems pretty weak..." Komui looks away, pushing his glasses farther up his nose. Kanda shakes his head and scoffs.

"If the evidence is weak, why send us off? Aren't there more important things to do?" Komui sighs dramatically and holds his head, still refusing to look anyone in the eyes.

"Unfortunately, the order to investigate this town came from above... We can't deny the request, no matter how foolish it seems. I only hope the ones who issued the order know what they're doing." Kanda grinds his teeth and pushes his knuckles into his temples. He hated pointless missions and investigations. Hated the wasted time, hated running in circles and asking idiotic questions. Hated the guilt he felt when, in the end, nothing had been accomplished.

"Don't you know anything else, brother?" Lenalee tilts her head at Komui, narrowing her eyes slightly. Komui sadly shakes his head, mumbling something. He pauses to organize his thoughts, and then takes a shallow breath.

"It gets a bit worse, I'm afraid..." Komui's sounds guilty. Kanda snaps his head up, nearly giving himself whiplash. He glares accusingly at Komui.

"What? What did you do?!" Kanda barks. Komui jumps, and then stares at Kanda with wide eyes.

"Huh? How did you-" Komui stops himself just in time. He suddenly looks back at Kanda with a cheerful face, armed with an excuse... But Kanda realizes that Komui is fully prepared to lie for his own sake. He crosses his arms, bares his teeth, and steps toward Komui, trying (and succeeding) at intimidation. Komui's smirk fades slightly and his previous confidence falters. He tries to recover, but finds his mind empty as Kanda lets out a low growl.

"I-... I don't know what-... Err..." Komui stammers.

"I-I may have... Done some unorthodox testing... " He admits, hanging his head in shame. Kanda's blood begins to boil, he's fully ready to shout at Komui for his foolishness. But he feels a hand on his shoulder, someone gently pushing him. Allen puts himself in between the two, and faces Komui...

"So what does this have to do with the investigation?" Allen asks calmly. Since Kanda and Komui were already pretty close together, Allen is nearly smashed between the two. Kanda realizes just how close he is, though, when Allen's hair brushes up against his face. Kanda stiffens, feeling a strange electric sensation run down his spine. A knot forms in his stomach, but he doesn't back away, even as his face starts to glow red.

"Oh, uh..." Komui is surprised at Allen's interference.

"Thing is, the people who's trust we need most to start investigating... are a bit... traumatized... to our organization." Komui coughs and clears his throat awkwardly.

"So, in order for this mission to be a success... I'm afraid I'm going to need all of you to go undercover."

"Undercover?" Allen tilts his head. The movement causes his white hair to brush up to Kanda's face again. Kanda inhales sharply, feeling the strange electricity once more. 'What's wrong with me?' He wonders, irritated. He fights the intense need to move away from the bean sprout, concluding that if he gives in and moves, he'll be perceived as weak. But Allen doesn't even seem to notice the close proximity, even though Kanda is practically breathing through his hair...

"Yes, undercover. You'll all be posing as students, students studying the abnormalities in community systems."

"This cover will give you the excuse to ask questions that would be considered inappropriate in other situations." Komui grins at Allen. "Clever, huh?"

"Quite clever." Allen smiles easily. He takes a step back, trying to move away.

"Hn!" Allen's boot catches on Kanda's. He falls backwards, making a small surprised noise, and collides into Kanda's sturdy chest. Both boys inhale sharply. Kanda's limbs go taut, his eyes narrow, glaring menacingly down at the top of Allen's head. They seem to be frozen in time. Allen's back rests against Kanda's chest, and the both of their bodies are completely rigid. Allen is the first to move.

"S-Sorry." The white haired boy stands, but doesn't turn around. He keeps his head lowered. Kanda, pleased that he was now not obligated to apologize but still in shock, murmurs something unintelligible. The room stays awkwardly silent.

"W-Well..." Komui isn't sure what he just witnessed, but seems to know not to comment.  
"Um... Since the Black Order's dress is well known to most people, your clothes are going to pose a problem... So..." Komui claps his hands, startling the four.

"New outfits have been prepared for each one of you!" Everyone stares at Komui blankly. But Lenalee suddenly breaks into a confident smile, turning to Miranda.

"Did you hear that, Miranda? New outfits! We don't have to wear these stuffy old things!" She says with excitement, grabbing both of Miranda's hands and dancing around a bit. Miranda is a bit startled, but begins to giggle. The previously cold shell around her seems to melt, and a grin lights up her face. But while both of the girls are celebrating, the boys are just staring. Allen seems relatively intrigued, tilting his head at Lenalee and Miranda, a wondering look in his eyes. But Kanda is appaled. He ignores the two twittering girls, and stomps to Komui.

"Why?" He asks. Short and simple. Komui starts and looks over at Kanda, tilting his head.

"Why not?" Kanda resists the urge to strangle the older man.

"Can't we wear our own, normal clothes? Why would you PREPARE outfits for us?" Kanda seethes.

"But where's the fun in that?" Komui sticks his bottom lip out in childish protest. Kanda growls. Komui laughs loudly, knowing the face he just pulled was ridiculous.

"Sorry, Kanda. Actually, I wasn't the one who picked out outfits. Look." Komui points behind him, where four backpacks are stacked in a corner.

"Those packs were sent here, with a note demanding each of you wear what my superiors picked out." Kanda glares at the backpacks. Why in the hell did they need special outfits? Weren't they posing as normal students? What kind of idiots ran the Black Order?!

"Ohh, can we try our clothes on now?" Lenalee asks her brother, optimistic. Komui pats her head and smiles.

"Sure. See if they fit. Each backpack has a name on it, so find yours." Lenalee nods, grabbing Miranda's hand and dragging her over to the backpacks. Allen follows. Kanda fumes at his peers' complete acceptance. This didn't even sound like a real investigation! But, even so, Kanda's curious. He grudgingly makes for the backpacks, grumbling under his breath. He finds his name, slings the pack over his shoulder, and makes his way to an empty adjacent room.

In his backpack, there is a neatly folded black t-shirt, nestled on top of dark jeans. Then, under the jeans, sits a pair of bright white tennis shoes, socks stuffed in each. The entire outfit seems suspiciously simple. Kanda checks through each and every pocket of the pack, expecting something strange to pop out. He finds nothing. Satisfied, Kanda quickly changes into the new clothes. He looks around, searching for a mirror, but finds none. He sighs and grabs a hold of the doorknob, twisting it soundlessly. The door glides out of place, allowing him to slip into Komui's office with minimal noise. Though the effort turns out to be unneccassary, as none of the other exorcists are finished changing as of yet.

"So, you like it?" Komui appears out of nowhere. The young exorcist nearly jumps out of his skin, as he was sure Komui had not been there only moments before! Komui sees Kanda's surprised face, and chuckles.

"Sorry. You didn't see me, did you?" Kanda realizes he must look shocked. He quickly narrows his eyes and 'harumph's, turning away from the man. Komui stares for a second, and opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by Miranda shuffling into the room.

"Oh, Kanda, that looks good on you!" Miranda smiles shyly. She adjusts her shirt, a white tanktop covered with a mint green cardigan. A cream-colored, lace skirt flows down to her ankles, nearly covering a flimsy pair of sandals. Kanda stares at her, slightly confused.

"Never thought I'd see you in such light colors..." He mutters, mostly to himself.

"Miranda! Ohh, that skirt is so pretty!" Lenalee trots over, smiling happily. Miranda blushes slightly and nods at the bubbly girl, giving her a small smile.

"Thanks Lenalee." Miranda tilts her head. Lenalee's ensemble is quite ordinary, a black hoodie accompanied with baggy jeans and dark sneakers. Kanda is surprised at the fairly conservative clothes. He fully expected Lenalee to come out of the room with barely anything on, maybe a bikini top with shorts, or even just the swimsuit-

"I... I d-don't think this is right..." A timid voice mumbles from the far corner of the room. Kanda turns around.

And there, radiating anxiety and embarrassment, huddled up against the wall, blushing fiercely, is Allen. Kanda gets one look of the white-haired boy before turning completely on his heels, accomplishing a full 360 degree spin. But he was too late, for the image had already been burned into his memory, bright-white and scalding.

**A/N: HAHAHA CLIFF HANGER!... Sorry. But, the next chapter is almost finished, so you won't have to wait long! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ah, sorry for the delay! Here it is!**

**CHAPTER 2  
**

Allen has on shorts, but you can barely call them that. The piece of clothing goes down the boy's legs by about an inch, showing off an unreasonable about of thigh. Oh, and they're riding up, judging by the downright awkward way Allen is standing. The shorts are white, drawing a generous amount of attention, and they don't fit in the slightest. The shirt he has on is skin-tight. It's a jet black tank-top that looks uncomfortably small, the straps digging into the boy's shoulders. His malformed arm is exposed, the red puckered skin standing out against the tiny outfit. A blush spreads up Kanda's cheeks.

"Oh-my-god, Allen, you're so CUTE!" Lenalee gawks at the boy, who laughs nervously. She dashes over to glomp Allen.

"Uh... T-Thank you?" The platinum-haired boy shivers slightly. Miranda follows behind Lenalee with a feebly concealed smile. Kanda tries, tries so very hard not to look back at the minimally clothed male, squeezing his eyes shut to further deter his growing curiosity. He keeps his back turned.

"It's just..." Allen frowns and looks at Komui, unsure of himself.

"We're supposed to be... undercover, right?... This doesn't hide my arm at all..." Lenalee snaps her head up.

"Oh! Um..." She rummages around in her pocket. Her hand emerges with a rather small piece of tan fabric.

"I don't know, but I found this in my backpack... Maybe-" Komui suddenly grabs the girl's wrist and holds it up, scrutinizing the article through his slim glasses.

"Ah, yes. I got a note concerning this." He snags the item and stretches it out. It's a glove.

"This little baby is designed to bind to your arm, to conceal the red color..." Komui turns to Allen.

"Here, try it on!" He holds the glove out. Allen stares at the clothing and bites his lip, still quite uncomfortable. But he takes the fabric anyway, sliding it up his deformed arm rather easily. It looks entirely too loose. But when the boy slides the glove around his shoulder, there's a loud 'SNAP!', and the article tightens. Allen gawks at his new skin, a pleasant porcelain, fitting perfectly with his light complexion. Lenalee and Miranda press close to the male, trying to get a better look.  
Kanda, alarmed by the sound of the glove, whips his head around. He catches sight of the boy yet again, this time it's less shocking. He tears his gaze from the minutely covered body, careful to suppress his embarrassment so the blush doesn't reappear. And though he doesn't turn away, he stays across the room.

"Whoa..." Allen murmurs, marveling at his arm.

"Now, the glove hides your arm from a distance, but it still looks deformed up close, so try not to draw too much attention to it." Komui nods at the boy, who continues inspecting the cloth.

"It's so strange!" Lenalee exclaims, tentatively poking Allen's arm. Miranda seems equally transfixed.

"It... It kind of hurts..." The boy admits, tenderly rubbing his bicep. Komui nods.

"That's normal," He says, "It'll take your arm a bit to get used to it. But, after that, you shouldn't even notice it's there." Allen nods slowly.

"Gosh, do you think you could wear this after the mission, too?" Lenalee asks bluntly. Allen blushes fiercely and whips his head up.

"W-What? Does my arm scare you or something?" His voice raises slightly in pitch. Lenalee giggles at him.

"No, I was just wondering!"

"Oh... Uh... Okay..."

Kanda's eye twitches. His previously subdued anger starts boiling to the surface, and he turns to Komui, who has sat himself in a chair behind a desk situated next to the door. His chin is resting on interlocked hands, and he's quietly observing Allen, Lenalee, and Miranda as they partake in sudden random smalltalk. Kanda sweeps up in front of the man, blocking the view and emitting a low growl.

"You idiot! That outfit was for Lenalee, wasn't it?!" He hisses quietly. Komui's eyes remain half-lidded and filled with disinterest.

"It fits him, doesn't it?" He mumbles, avoiding eye contact with Kanda. The long-haired exorcist promptly looses his patience.

"Are you kidding me?! He's going to get raped, dressed like that!" Suddenly Komui's eye shoot open wide, and he nearly falls out of his chair when violently twists his torso to look straight at Kanda.

"B-But, if Lenalee wears it, SHE'LL get raped!" He stammers out, grabbing Kanda's shoulders and looking at him bug-eyed. Kanda reels backward, irritated by the sudden closeness of the older man.

"Can't you get a new set of clothes or something?!" Komui shakes his head fervently.

"No! It was specifically in the orders, for you to wear THOSE outfits!" Kanda smacks his forehead with a palm. Did Komui's 'superiors' think they were little children?!

"You can't allow him to go out in public looking like THAT! Just LOOK at him!" Kanda gestures quietly at Allen, and they both turn to stare.

The boy looks extremely uncomfortable. His long, thin legs are pressed together, his arms drawn tight over his nearly exposed chest. He timidly runs one hand from thin neck to toned shoulder. His thin fingers delicately brush against the defined muscles, and Kanda spots a shiver run through the boy's body. The small movement makes Allen shift from foot to foot. He rocks back and forth for a few seconds, before suddenly stopping himself, eyes widened. A blush creeps up his cheeks. He looks back and forth from Miranda to Lenalee(Who have since started their own little conversation), and absentmindedly bites at his bottom lip. His teeth run along the pinkish flesh, making them swell a bit. After confirming that the girls aren't paying him any attention, he casually slips one arm down from around his torso, and it flutters past waistband of his shorts. Kanda tilts his head slightly, studying the male, unsure of what in the _hell_ is happening. Allen locates and grabs hold of the hem. He slowly pulls down, thin hips fidgeting slightly. The material is dragged down from around the male's stomach, now settled comfortably around his waist. Kanda realizes what he was doing, and it takes all his willpower to stop from making a profane noise. He crams the thought back down, down with the sound in his throat, desperately grabbing at his own neck to further prevent a slip up. His icy eyes drift hazily over Allen, and he swallows. The boy tugs once more at the shorts, and they slide down just a bit too far. A material floats up over his waist, white cloth with lace hem-

Panties.

Kanda snorts loudly, and just about impales himself on the edge of the desk spinning around. Komui must have noticed it too, because he's clawing at his face, trying desperately not to laugh. Kanda goes sixty shades of red.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" Kanda chokes out. Komui slams his forehead on the desk, pounding on the wood with one fist in a laughing fit.

"Brother...? What happened?" Lenalee looks over, confused.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" Komui gasps out, standing up and staggering toward the office door. He grabs at the handle, trying to catch his breath.

"Just... Just, go get packed! Rah rah, and all that... Ugh, you depart tomorrow! See ya!" Komui darts out the door. Kanda glares daggers at the door, uttering silent curses at Komui.

"Kanda...? What's up with Komui?" Allen comes up next to Kanda, staring at the door. Kanda looks over, yelps, bumps his head on the wall, and trips over his own shoe, all in about three seconds. He ends up in a particularly undignified position on the floor, to which Allen giggles at. The younger male realizes his mistake, cheeks burning, and clamps a hand over his mouth.

"D... Don't scare me like that!" Kanda rumbles, rubbing his head and rising to a crouch. He's practically radiating anger and embarrassment.

"S-Sorry..." Allen mumbles from behind a hand. Kanda grimaces and looks up, ready to take his anger out on the boy-

Panties.

Again.

Allen never pulled up his shorts.

Kanda stands up, nearly knocking the boy over, and dashes out of the office. The other three are left scratching their heads, wondering what the hell had gotten into Komui and Kanda.

**A/N: So, next chapter, they'll be in the new town. Exciting!... Except... I haven't started it yet... Sorry, there are a lot of things happening at school, and I'm slacking.**

**Hey, question, have any of you ever set your crush up with someone else? On purpose? I'm particularly ashamed to say I have. Really recently. What was I thinking?! Gah. Please tell me I'm not alone. Or tell me I'm an idiot. Either way is fine.**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER! IT HELPED ME FINISH THIS ONE!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Kanda pushes his knuckles into his temples. The entirety of his body throbs, pushing the concentrating heat into his head. He feels like his blood is packed with corrosive cotton. Tight, constricting, deadening, and above all else, PAINFUL.

What a fucking migraine.

The fact that the damn Beansprout hadn't stopped talking for the last three hours didn't help. AT ALL. Miranda and Lenelee had started pestering him with questions as soon as they got bored. It took about an hour, but he finally gave in to their wishes and launched into some intricate life story. As if that little thing didn't talk enough!

Kanda snorts. He immediately regrets it. A small explosion fires off inside his head. White flashes into his vision, and he begins to tug at his hair. Without realizing it, the older male emits a small groan.

"Hm? Kanda, you okay?" Allen looks over, cocking his head to one side. Dammit.

"Fine. Fucking peachy." Kanda rumbles. His voice doesn't sound right. It crackles slightly, dripping off his tongue like a thick syrup. Allen is visually annoyed by the other male's reply, but seems to notice the change in tone. His expression then likens to concern.

"You don't sound it. What's with you?" The Beansprout stops walking. Kanda nearly runs into him.

"What?! I said I'm fine! Keep moving, short stack!" Again with the weird voice.

"You look sick."

"I'm not!"

"Kanda!"

"What the fuck! Why do you care?!"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Lenalee calls out. She and Miranda hadn't stopped, and are now quite far ahead of the two.

"Ah, wait! Lenalee, Kanda's- Hn!" The older male clamps his hand onto Allen's mouth.

"Shut up, Beansprout! I don't need them worried about me!" He hisses. Allen narrows his eyes at the older male, and defiantly rips the hand off of his mouth.

"LENALEE, WAI-" Kanda, now enraged, bolts forward and once again covers the boy's mouth.

"Shut UP!" He growls, "If you MUST know, I have a fucking MIGRAINE. I'm not DYING, so just BE QUIET." And, just to spite the Beansprout, Kanda keeps his hand in place. Neither of them move. The older male stares stoically into the distance, the younger's eyes narrow further and further as seconds tick by. Finally, the Beansprout's hands shoot up to the one covering his mouth, trying to tug it away.

Their little altercation starts off simple enough, with Allen pulling and scratching at Kanda's hand. But when the younger male finally gets fed up with the frustrating little power struggle, he resorts to biting the skin on the older's palm. Hard.

"FUCK!" Kanda yells. The noise causes another explosion to go off in his head. Everything is now tinted red, and in his painfully blind rage, the older male wraps his hands around Allen's neck.

"K-Kanda!" The Beansprout chokes out. He's surprised by the sudden crushing pressure on his neck. Kanda was a violent person, but not usually THIS bad...

"L-Let... GO!" He splutters, scratching desperately at the tightening hands.

"You-... W-What are you?!-..." Allen strains against the grip, breath short and fast, a small sliver of panic racing into his veins. He tries to reign in some calm, but only succeeds in losing even more breath. Kanda's red rage-goggles slowly fade out, and he becomes aware of his surrounds.

"Shit!" The older male releases his hands. He backs up, alarmed. Allen works to regain his composure, breathing quite heavily and coughing into one hand. His eyes are hidden under colorless locks of hair, head tilted just far enough forward to shade the silver mirrors.

Three...

Two...

One...

"B... BAKANDA! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" The younger male shouts, gathering thin fingers into a (rather non-threatening) fist. He whips his head up to look straight at the older male, challenge glinting in his eyes. Kanda, still shocked at his own sudden violence, continues to back up, holding his hands up in surrender.

"S... Sorry..." He mutters under his breath.

"I was just CONCERNED for your HEALTH... And you fucking STRANGLE me?! Are you INSANE?!" Allen takes two long steps toward the older exorcist, hair and eyes wild with fury. (Did the wind kick up or something...? Why does he look so SCARY all of a sudden?)

"Just-... I CAN'T FUCKING STAND YOU!" The Beansprout yells, throwing his arms in the air and turning on a heel. He storms off. Dust flies up in all directions, making for a dramatic exit cloud. Kanda stares blankly at the retreating figure, wondering what the hell just happened.

Not that it at all rivaled what happened yesterday. But it was still strange.

He supposes, at least.

Kanda watches the Beansprout catch up to Miranda and Lenalee, slightly amused at his sudden change in demeanor when the two notice him. His eyes soften, a smile tugs at the corner of his lips, and his feet kick up significantly less dirt. Though there's still an uneasy trace of rage loose in the male's expressive eyes, all other signs are gone. And the girls are none the wiser.

Huh. Either that or they were USED to the two males fighting.

Kanda shakes his head quickly, growling lowly in his throat at the notion of such a patronizing act of ignorance. Surely they couldn't be THAT impudent. Or perceptive, for that matter. Fifty percent of actions around the two girls, offensive or not, went completely unnoticed by them. So he really didn't have much to worry about.  
Not that he needed to worry in the first place. Why would they care if Allen and him were fighting, anyway?

Fuck. This is too complicated.

Kanda zones out as he slowly makes his way toward the group.  
This morning was normal enough. Other than the temporary change in wardrobe, all four of the exorcists were their usual selves, albeit a bit depressive because of the bad outlook in finding useful information. It wasn't as if Kanda got up this morning thinking: 'I'm going to annoy the fuck out of Allen and then attempt to strangle him today!'. Things like this just HAPPENED. He was always trying to control himself, and could see his own effort reflected in the efforts of the Beansprout. It was obvious that neither of them really WANTED to fight. Nevertheless, their personalities clashed. Both are strong-willed and stubborn. Their scuffles seem bound to happen, no matter the circumstances. Someone could be dying, and the two males would begin to argue over the most trivial damn thing.  
So, fighting is a bit of a stress reliever. Kanda has admitted that to himself, and Allen has openly discussed it. With anyone who will listen, really. Goddamned overly-social Beansprout. Kanda grinds his teeth, wincing at the web of pain that shoots off the friction. Fucking migraine.

"Kanda! Kanda, look! There's the town!" Lenalee waves. Kanda feels some irritation bubble up, twisting up and weaving into his stoic expression. He quickly sneers and looks away, muttering under his breath. Lenalee tilts her head. She opens her mouth to say something, but Miranda tugs at the hood of her jacket. Something is whispered between the two, and Lenalee's eyes widen slightly. She smiles, a small and knowing curve of the lips, then turns away from Kanda.

Kanda has a pretty good idea of what was just exchanged. He contemplates losing his shit and making a big scene, but the effort hardly seems worth it. The boy begins to immerse himself in his thoughts again, but is quickly interrupted.

The town's gate looms ahead, and it looks HUGE.

Empty thoughts ricochet in his mind.

Seriously. When the fuck did those walls get there?

In his dumbfounded state, Kanda inevitably looses track of time.

"KANDA!" The older boy snaps out of his trance. The jolt of surprise makes him jump, and he whips his head around to locate the voice. Of course. The sudden movement makes him see fireworks.

"Kanda, you look like you're walking through molasses." Allen snaps.

"Don't you fucking wish. If there was any molasses within a square mile, you'd snatch it up and devour it in two seconds flat, Beansprout."

"My name's Allen!"

"Whatever you say, Beansprout."

"Fine. Just be your insensitive self, Yuu."

"What the fuck did you just call me?!"

"Oh sorry, Yuu! I didn't know your name was such a sore subject. Let me say it some more; Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, YU-UU-UU!"

"I swear, Beansprout-"

"YUUUUU-uuuu-UUUUUU! YUU, YUU, Yuuuu-UUUUUU-uuu-UUU~!"

"WHAT IS WITH THAT VOICE?! ARE YOU FUCKING SINGING?!"

"Oh, I apologize, is that considered annoying? I had no idea your name was such a faux pas! I truly believed that EVERYTHING is acceptable here, because apparently we're now living in fucking KANDA-LAND, where everything revolves around KANDA."

"What are you TALKING about?"

"Uh-oh! The terrifying tyrant of Kanda-land looks angry! Maybe he'll try and STRANGLE me again!"

"I SAID I was SORRY for that!"

"Whatever you say, YUU!"

"Goddammit, what is WRONG with you?"

"YOU, YUU!" And with that, Allen turns around and stomps off again.

Honestly. This is getting worse and worse.

Kanda wonders how in HELL he and Allen are going to be able to get along for the rest of the investigation. At this rate, they'll rip each other's throats out before the day's end.

Unfortunately, it's only going to get worse. Sorry, Kanda.

**A/N: I apologize for the delay!**

**Please excuse any over-the-top insanity. I wrote the entire ending of this at six in the morning, after a night of insomnia. Gah.**

**And, thank you for letting me know that I'm not alone! I'm so glad I'm not the only one. Yeah, I tried to set up my male crush with my female acquaintance. (I'M SO SORRY! WHY COULDN'T IT BE YAOI, INSTEAD?!) But he did end up rejecting her. So. Hah.**  
**Now he just needs to notice ME. NOTICE ME SENPAI. NOTICE ME. DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT-  
**


End file.
